siabfandomcom-20200214-history
Marley Faust
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Age | 32 ( Actual age unknown ) |- | Gender | Male |- | Race | Worgen |- | Class | Rogue |- | Status | Alive |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Character Information |- | Marital Status | Married |- | Occupation | Thief, Cut-purse, Reformed-Murderer, Spy |- | Alignment | Chaotic Neutral |- | Allies | Khroal Dunahee, Neuro Bane, Euan Fox, George Yulestein, Kellord Smith |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Out of Character |- | Played By | NikJames |} Marley Faust, formerly Versuchung, worked under Khroal Dunahee as chief spy and informant - mainly for the Infinite Flight, but also for other Flights. He likes to patrol the Ship from time to time, because though he may be an informant, information is always kept from him. Marley's skills formed over years of forced training and abuse are invaluable to the Dragonsworn Covenant, despite his actions against the Sworn in the past. (see: Rescue From Gilneas) Arguably still insane, Marley keeps company outside the Sworn with less than reputable people, but insists they are needed to aid his return to sanity. He is currently madly in love with and 'married' to one Euan Fox. Before the collapse of the Sworn, Marley had taken over the basement of the Barracks of the Dragonsworn's base and used the space to preform multiple high-level Infinite catered spells, making the space uncomfortable for even the bravest Bronze Sworn to venture past the thick steel door. Within the basement, Marley had been taking care of a strangely familiar man, who he consistently refers to as 'Bastian'. Both Marley and his mysterious guest have since vacated the premises. Marley and his new ally Bastian Roske have recently set up in the Blue Recluse and Slaughtered Lamb Taverns looking for able-bodied folk to assist them in the legitimate research of old magical ruins. Karazhan is their current ruin locale. Description In human form; Marley usually wears dark clothes, keeps his gray-streaked beard well-trimmed, and enjoys his clean, but roguish good looks. His short dark, silver streaked hair almost appears intentionally unkempt, but it isn't greasy in the least. His eyes are a sharp green, but can flash yellow when his beast is close to the surface. He stands at 5' 10", and his skin has faint silver veins spanning his body. Including his face. In Worgen form; Marley's fur is short, dark and streaked with thin faint silvery stripes, perfect for sneaking about. He stands at 6' 2" hunched. He wears a thin silver chain necklace with a dark blue pendant in the shape of an apple. Were one to stare at it long enough, they would swear it was beating like a heart. He also has a black leather collar with a silver clasp around his throat, loose. Personality Marley has an oddly shifting personality due to his abuse at the hands of his trainers. He can change his very nature depending on who he is talking to at the time and how well he knows the person. His true personality is unknown. He can be perfectly consistent with individual interactions over time, but if he is thrust into a large group, his personality will shift to either his most submissive or his most abrasive settings. Lately, his emotions have clouded his usual ability to cater his personality. Usually around Fox, Marley tends to be kinder and more willing to act rationally. Possibly because his partner is anything but rational. History Marley's history is fraught with years of abuse at the hands of the Infinite who trained him to be what he is, leaving him with little to no memory of his life before being captured and tortured into the man he is today. He is surprisingly fragile under his layers of emotional armor, and trusts a limited few with that knowledge. (see: Allies) When under the Infinite, Marley was a higher-ranking agent under the 'tender' care of his Master, Azaba the Tormentor. His code name was Versuchung, or The Tempter. His partner agent was George Yulestein, who was a reluctant low-ranking agent with a penchant for letting targets escape. He intrigued Marley at the time, and has since become a close friend to Marley when he broke from the Infinite's hold and began to regain his memories and sanity. Marley had very few personal rules when it came to targets he was given. He would lie, steal, murder, spy, have relations with, or any combination that suited his needs at the time. He was a callous man when it came to mention of 'love' or 'caring' for another person, finding the emotions to be useless, vague and foolish. He had one standing rule, however. He would not intentionally harm a child. Marley himself has admitted to not truly understanding why he has such an aversion to hurting children. His death near the end of the events of Rescue From Gilneas was not the last the Sworn saw of Marley. The Infinite gave him a last chance to prove himself useful, and allowed him a month to return to the Ship as a ghost. Unfortunately, his life came with a cost. For each day he spent closer to life, George Yulestein took one step closer to an untimely death. When Marley's long-dead conscience slowly awoke during this time, he made the conscious decision to let George live. Marley approached Dane Ausby, also known as Kellord Smith, and offered the man tomes of knowledge in exchange for a little help getting to the living without taking George's life with him. Marley keeps the fact very close to the vest that he removed the curse keeping George tied to the Infinite. Only Khroal Dunahee, Kellord Smith, and George himself currently know. Category:Characters